


Drown Together

by the_author_anonymous



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Jemma, Asexuality, F/M, Gen, Spoilers for Season 2 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_author_anonymous/pseuds/the_author_anonymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz loves Simmons.  Simmons loves Fitz.  But Jemma has a secret she's not comfortable telling anyone, even her best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drown Together

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic! Short, I know, but I wrote it in about 45 minutes. This isn't even my biggest fandom, but I felt like starting with something easy. Enjoy!

It’s not that Simmons didn’t LIKE Fitz like that, it’s just, well. . . 

Everyone has their secrets, right? Even best friends. And she really didn’t know how to tell him, after keeping it to herself for so long. Of course he would understand, and she never had any doubt that he would continue to support her regardless, but still. . . 

Simmons couldn’t come up with a logical explanation for why she didn’t just tell him. She just . . . didn’t. 

So when Fitz, trapped with her at the bottom of the ocean, the heavy weight of the water threatening them from all sides and no guarantee of escape for either of the constant pair, all but told Simmons he felt romantically about her- she panicked. She knew she was sometimes oblivious to things other people found obvious- such as romantic intent, apparently- but the sudden realization caught her completely by surprise. Of course Fitz loved her, of that she had known for quite some time, and she loved him back. Perhaps, she thought as she watched his still form, flying rapidly over the boundless waves towards much needed medical attention, what she felt was romantic as well. And it scared her. 

So she left her dearest friend, injured and acclimating to his new disabilities alone. The mission was the perfect excuse to get away, to get the space she needed to think. She felt incredibly guilty about leaving Fitz to recuperate by himself, but she was sure he would understand. He always did, given time. But when Simmons finally did come back, high on adrenaline from her narrow escape with Bobbi, he was cold, bitter. He didn’t understand how she could abandon him. He didn’t let her explain.

With a heavy heart, Jemma kept her distance once more. He was getting better, no doubt about that, and the new friends he’d made while she was away seemed to help him immensely. But she still felt a deep ache that grew worse with every passing day. As they slowly regained their friendship, became Fitzsimmons again, the ache intensified exponentially. She loved him. And while she still didn’t know if she could tell him her long guarded secret, she’d be damned if she didn’t tell him that. Secrets could come out later.

But her timing was all wrong. The last thing Fitz wanted to hear before heading out to retake the helicarrier was a declaration of love. Not when Simmons had, albeit tacitly, shot him down when he had tried the same thing. It broke her heart, but she understood it. No one wanted romance on their mind at a time when they needed to be their sharpest. 

And when, a few days later, while examining the boxed stone the inhumans had been so keen on retrieving, Fitz asked her to dinner, her broken heart leapt with joy. A date with Fitz . . . was a start. Her secret was still hers to share, but there was time for that later. Simmons felt giddy as the man she loved awkwardly waltzed out the lab door. Her happiness knew no bounds.

Suddenly grabbed from behind and pulled roughly backwards along the floor, her joy turned to terror as the darkness within the cube swallowed her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and critiques welcome!


End file.
